


Bruises

by padfootagain



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Caspian - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Narnia, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: When you fall from your horse one afternoon, Caspian gets a tiny bit overprotective.





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure fluff. I hope you like it :D Tell me what you thought about him :)

Your entire body was aching. Besides a few bruises you were just fine but still, your fall had been violent enough to leave you sore.  
You guided your horse towards the stables. You were sure Caspian knew about your accident already. Nothing that happened in Narnia could escape his careful watch, and it was even more so when it came to you.  
So you were not surprised when you saw him waiting for you next to the royal stables, still kingly dressed after his meetings of the day.  
“Y/N…” he called, walking towards you, worry painted all over his face.  
“Caspian, I’m just fine,” you reassured him.  
He sent the guards away, and helped you dismount, carrying you to the ground.  
“What happened?” he asked urgently.  
“My horse got scared by a snake, that’s all,” you answered, your tone reassuring. “You know how much she hates them.”  
“Are you hurt?”  
You shook your head, and he heaved a deep sigh, before wrapping his strong arms around you, holding you tightly against him.  
“Maybe you should take another horse next time,” he suggested, his voice shushed by your hair.  
You laughed.  
“Of course not,” you replied, amused, shaking your head.  
“One that doesn’t fear snakes,” he went on, ignoring your laughter.  
You looked up at his dark eyes you loved so much, and you ran a soothing hand through his silky hair.  
“We all have our fears,” you breathed. “There is no need to run away from them.”  
He tenderly caressed your cheek with his thumb.  
“There is one I will always be running away from though,” he whispered.  
He shook his head, fear and sorrow badly hidden in his eyes.  
“I know I could never do all this without you. I couldn’t… I couldn’t live without you, Y/N.”  
And he was so earnest that you couldn’t refrain your urge to kiss, careless of the guards that could be watching the two of you, and you went on your tiptoes to drop a sweet kiss on his lips. He rested his brow against yours, running his hands through your hair, and heaved a deep sigh again, his eyes still closed.  
“I’m calling for the doctor anyway,” he stated.  
“It’s merely a few bruises. I’m fine, Caspian.”  
“I’m calling for the doctor. He’ll take a look at these bruises.”  
You rolled your eyes.  
“They’re just bruises.”  
A mischievous glint appeared in your eyes, and you stroked his chest softly, seductive all of a sudden.  
“Besides,” you said softly, your voice low and husky, “you could take a look at these bruises, if it can reassure you.”  
His eyes darkened.  
“You always have good arguments to make me do whatever you want,” he answered.  
“You’re pretty easy to convince.”  
“Am I?”  
You nodded, brushing your nose against his, and you felt shivers run up your spine.  
“So… What do you think about my offer? Maybe we could… go to our bedroom and you could take a look at these bruises of mine before deciding if you call the doctor or not.”  
He nodded.  
“Sounds good to me,” he breathed.  
And you didn’t wait for him to add a single word before crushing your lips to his, kissing him passionately. And when you made a movement to pull away, he took your face in his hands and deepened the kiss, and all you could do was run your fingers through his hair and beard and kiss him back. And you both remained there, kissing, whispering love words for a while, before walking hand in hand towards the Castle.  
And when you walked before the guards on sentry, they were blushing hard.


End file.
